


Home

by sonyanevermind



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyanevermind/pseuds/sonyanevermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Hopes Peak Orphanage: living home for children. For business transactions and visits, please use the front door. Those willing to adopt, use the back alleyway door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is sort of set in the 1930s, but im not well acquainted with that time period, so we can just pretend. Just think of the movie "Annie", all right ?

_Do you see what I see?_

_Why do we live like this?_

_Is it because it's true_

_That ignorance is bliss?_

 -  _ _Jem “They”__

 

\---

 

        “Hajime Hinata. Please take care of him.” That’s what the note said, right? Then, I have no reason to believe otherwise.

        My name is Hajime Hinata, and I reside in the splendid Hope’s Peak Orphanage. Rooms vacant! Open twenty-four hours, or when Ms. Saonji is sober. Don’t count on it…

        I’m what some call a “door-step kid”, which basically means my piece-of-shit parents decided they don’t need me right after I was born! Pretty sweet, right? They decided to hand me over into the loving arms of an alcoholic who has sex weekly, and every time with a different man. What better choice do you have? The orphanage was a splendid place to hand over a child. I mean, I have never eaten a full meal, never received proper medical treatment, am constantly either being yelled at or working until I pass out, or sleeping on a sad excuse for a cot. Sounds terrible? No, no, I wouldn’t say that. Things could be worse. I could be alone enduring this, for example.

        I’m not alone, you ask? You wish me to elaborate? Well, I suppose we can start with some other door-step kids, some other kids blessed with negligent parents.

        Well, there’s Kazuichi for starters. He’s fun to be around, and loves to never shut up. He and I play pranks on headmaster all the time. For example, he disassembles her rotary phone and watch her panic as she tries to put it back together. Bonus points if she is trying to do it while she’s sober. Kazu, which, for the record, is the nickname I gave him, has a sort-of crush on the princess of the gang, Sonia.

        Sonia? Why, she’s none other than our make-shift leader. She won’t tell us how she got here to the orphanage, or what her identity is, but she is like our mother. She looks out for everyone in a way a caring guardian would. I admire her for that.

        Next is Akane, and she’s the rascal of the bunch. If she’s not at jail (meaning the orphanage, of course), she’s probably stealing things at the market. It’s not like I’m complaining, no, rather I am grateful for what she does. She’s a huge help to our other comrade here in Hell, Teruteru Hanamura.

        He’s a doorstep kid too, but Ms. Saonji lets him cook for all of us, since she has no knowledge of such practices. Usually, headmaster “forgets” that she needs to go grocery shopping, so honestly, what choice do we have?

        Last but not least, we have the darling Mikan, who has a surprising amount of knowledge in the medical field, despite her age. Poor girl was abused as a kid for have gorgeous lavender hair. She was picked up and dropped off here by child services. Usually, one would say “Thank goodness for that! She could have been dead at this moment if it weren’t for our splendid police!”, except, things may be worse here.

        Let me introduce you to Hiyoko, the little abomination headmaster calls her “daughter”. She’s a bitch, quite frankly. You’re asking how I know that word, seeing as I am so young? Hiyoko uses it often. Probably got a handmade dictionary from her mother. Anyways, Hiyoko targets Mikan like no other. Physical, verbal, you name it, Hiyoko’s done it. It’s terrible, honestly. I’m surprised such a dainty-hearted soul like Mikan’s has made it so far.

         Why do I sound joyful? I guess I have to be honest, don’t I? As an elite group of orphans, we have been trained to put on a “happy voice” for when the police come for their monthly inspection. If there’s any sign of abuse, we’re either all on the streets or our heads are chopped off by Ms. Saonji! Whichever comes first!

        Sorry, now that I’ve told you the secret, I should stop with the voice. I sound ridiculous. This interview isn’t being published, is it?

        Oh, sorry, someone just rang our doorbell. Hopefully not the inspector, or else I’ll have to put on that dreadful personality. It feels like I’m putting on a mask, except the mask is plastered to  my face and I’m being suffocated. Do you understand? Guess not.

        See you around!  


	2. New Hope

      My name is Hajime Hinata, I’m eight years old, and today was the day everything changed.

      Was I expecting it? No, not in a million years. But isn’t it crazy how the smile of one little boy could change the way you look at the future?

      Today was tutor day, which is basically equivalent to going to school. Ms. Saionji doesn’t want to send us to an actual school, in case we tattle to a teacher about how she is abusing us. Tutor day is a day all of us look forward to, because our tutor is our guardian angel: Mrs. Kirigiri, a young woman with soft, lavender hair and the strictest personality I’ve ever seen. She’s the daughter of the orphanage’s inspector and primary funder, Jin Kirigiri. Without him, we’d all be living on the streets.

      Mrs. Kirigiri knows and knows well about the abuse happening here, and to help us out, she leaves secret codes in each lesson she gives which will help us win our freedom. Of course, we don’t have the intelligence to decipher these codes. If we went to an actual school, we’d only be in the second year. The help is appreciated though.

      We were in the middle of a math lesson when it happened: when the boy who would change my life appeared. We heard three sharp knocks on the door, each one louder than the previous. Akane sprung out of her seat, but sat herself down since she was in no position to answer it.

      “Where is Ms. Saionji? Shouldn’t she be answering the door?” Sonia’s accented voice pierced the silence in the air. All of the other kids shifted nervously as no one made a move for the door.

      “How about we check on her,” I said anxiously, “maybe she passed out again.” Mrs. Kirigiri shot a concerned look at me regarding the comment I made, but I cast my gaze away. Mrs. Kirigiri may be keeping it a secret, but she also has close connections with the law.

      “I will go retrieve her. This class is dismissed.” Mrs. Kirigiri said sternly. Akane and Kazuichi quickly sprinted out of the room. I remained glued to my seat, a bit traumatized about what was to come. Was it the inspector? We haven’t done any of our chores today, and Ms. Saionji is in no condition to see anyone. I saw her drag in another man last night, probably against his own known will.

      I slid off of my seat and proceeded to go down the old, wooden stairs. My bare foot got caught in a hole as I took another step down.

      “Damn!” I hissed, swiftly pulling my foot away. It came out scratched and bleeding, along with a splinter on my sole.

      “The guy’s funding this place and can’t even fix the stairs…” I muttered.

      Three more knocks.

      I was very tempted to open the door at this point. With my bleeding foot, I started to limp toward the front door-

      “I’m coming!” I heard a shrill voice squeak from the neighbouring room. Ms. Saionji swung the door open, dressed in her bedsheets, blonde hair disheveled, holding a bottle of whiskey. She slowly swaggered her way over to the door. I ducked behind a tall, artificial plant, in case Ms. Saionji was in the mood to hit something with that bottle.

      Ms. Saionji was about to open the door when she poured the rest of the whiskey into a small vase filled with daisies, given as a gift by her husband.

      “Fuckin’ daisies. Shittiest flower t’ ever live…” she murmured, throwing the bottle into the umbrella bin near the enterance.

      The door swung open, and there stood one of the most mortifying sights I’ve ever seen.  
Two police officers were standing there, batons in one hand, and a young boy in the other. The boy was approximately my age, with ginger hair that was starting to grow in white at the roots. His eyes were a pale shade of green, glossed over and distant. His skin was extremely pale and translucent, almost as if he was a living, breathing corpse. Of course, his appearance wasn’t the most surprising of all.  
On his face was a huge, artificial smile, almost as if he was posing for a camera. That was what scared me the most: how eager he was to be standing at the gates of Hell.

      “Could we have Ms. Saionji Mei to the door, please?” one of the officers chirped. Ms. Saionji shifted her weight and put a hand on her hip.

      “That’s me, bitch. What’s up?” she scoffed. The officers exchanged concerned glances, then sighed.

      “Are you familiar with the Komaeda family?” the second officer asked. I leaned to see how the boy would react, but his expression remained unchanged. Creepy.

      “Th’ hell I am. Richest people in this beat-up town. Bastards makin’ a profit off our taxes.” Ms. Saionji smirked and gave one of the officers a devious look. Some blood rushed up to his ears.

      “The family was killed in an accident. The only survivor was their eight year old son, Nagito.” the officer nudged the boy, and his absent eyes finally filled with some life. His smile widened.

      “Aw, boor baby,” Ms. Saionji cooed, kneeling down to Nagito’s level. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, as if she really cared. I had to restrain myself from vomiting.

      “A portion of their wealth will be donated to the orphanage to help with the new child,” the first officer fixed his tie and put his baton away, “thank you, Mei, for taking in Nagito. He’d be living on the streets if it weren’t for generous souls like yourself.” Ms. Saionji let go of Nagito and stood back up. She cupped the chin of the first officer and leaned in close.

      “Oh darling, if it means saving a life, I would do anything.” she handed him a card of some sort and stepped back indoors. The officer’s face was now tinted pink.

      “Thank you, Ms. Saionji. And next time, please make yourself more presentable in front of public figures.” the second officer shot daggers with his eyes at Ms. Saionji.

      “Maybe you shouldn’t come so early in the day…” Ms. Saionji muttered under her breath. The officer caught the remark and quickly looked at his watch.

      “Ma’am, it’s already two hours past noon.” the officer scoffed. Ms. Saionji snatched Nagito and slammed the door in the officer’s faces. She sighed and looked down at Nagito, who was still smiling. She kneeled down and took a lock of his hair, twisting it around her finger.

      “You’re a cutie. Can’t wait till you grow up.” she let out a small chuckle and stood back up. She took the daisies out of the whiskey-filled vase and handed them to Nagito, followed by her drinking the remaining whiskey.

      “You can call me mommy. No one ever does, though. Not even my own daughter!” Ms. Saionji walked into her room and slammed the door. I heard something fall and glass crashing soon afterward.  
Nagito was still standing at the front entrance, holding the daisies. I stood up from behind the plant and quietly walked over to him, trying not to catch his attention-

      “Ow!” I quietly yelped. I had completely forgotten about my splintered foot. Nagito’s head turned in my direction, and he walked over to me with curiosity.

      “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I was hoping Sonia would come give you the orientation, but-” I stopped mid-sentence. Nagito was still smiling, like he was watching a humorous film. I tried to look him in the eye, but his gaze felt very sharp yet very distant at the same time. He confused me.

      “Hey, you can stop now. The police are gone, Ms. Saionji is gone. You don’t have to pretend to be overwhelmingly happy.” I pleaded, placing a hand on his shoulder. Instead, he just burst out laughing. I pulled my hand away as quickly as possible.

      “The hell is wrong with you…” I gasped quietly. He continued to laugh, wheezing like a madman. Maybe he was already mad.

      “Why would I lie about my feelings? Why, I’m so blessed to be here! I don’t have to live on the street! I don’t have to be sold into prostitution! So what if my parents are dead? Why dwell on the despair of the past when you have hope for the future?” his laugh began to hurt my ears. It hurt so badly. How could someone just ignore the death of their parents? I couldn’t understand a word he was saying. I felt a tear roll down my cheek…  
Suddenly, he stopped laughing. His expression became more soft as he reached out a hand to wipe away the single tear. He kept a hand there as he leaned close to my ear and whispered:

      “I’m sorry reality is so harsh for you. I’ll be enjoying my stay here.” My heart rate spiked. It felt as if someone had squeezed all of the blood out of my heart. I began to weep. This guy… he scared me so much. I didn’t want to be around someone who is blessed by their parent’s death. My chest tightened as I fell to the floor. Nagito was still standing there.

      “Little boys are so sensitive. Well, what can be done? I should introduce myself to the other blessed children. Oh, the thrill!” Nagito let out another chuckled as he stepped over my frail, sobbing body. I forced myself to stop crying before I sat up again.

  
\---

      “Hit the jackpot today!” Akane grinned, dumping an assortment of fruits and vegetables onto the table. “I fuckin’ swear, these vendors are blind! Stole all of these under their long noses!” Kazuichi high-fived her, and Teruteru took some of the vegetables to the rusty kitchen nearby.

      “We’re having fresh salad tonight, comrades!” Teruteru yelled, and we all cheered with him. We were sitting at the small dining table in the large, walk-in storage closet near the sleeping room. Everyone was there awaiting their meal. All except Nagito.

      “Shouldn’t we wait for Nagito to join us?” Sonia asked softly. All of the excitement died down.

      “That bastard?” Akane finally replied, “he should just rot with the garbage. Creepy dude who probably murdered his parents.” Sonia took her gaze down to the floor.

      “Why do you care, Ms. Sonia? He’s probably at the roof of this place trying to kill himself.” Kazuichi laughed. Just as he said that, footsteps were heard echoing in the sleeping room.

      “Sorry I’m late! There are simply too many closets in this home!” Nagito walked in and pulled up a seat next to me. I stopped breathing momentarily. He scared me so much…

      “I’m so glad you found your way, Nagito! Akane had borrowed some food from the farmer’s market for dinner. I hope you still have an appetite after such a traumatic day.” Sonia smiled. Nagito shot her a fake smile and took an apple from the pile. Nobody looked at him. They probably had the same experience I had endured.

      A few minutes passed, and no one said a word. We all quietly at the food Akane had brought. We heard a sigh and two legs being kicked up onto the table.

      “Man, I am so awfully disappointed. I come to an orphanage and I get silence? Are you not the new symbols of hope? Oh, so so boring. You could be devising a plan to get out, getting ideas to murder the headmaster’s daughter. And what do you do? Sulk over reality. You’re hearing it straight from a little boy who lost his mommy and daddy. The hell have you guys done? If you’re going to waste your life sitting around, might as well just end it.” Nagito exclaimed. He threw the core of the eaten apple onto the ground and walked out of the room. I took a deep breath once he left, and looked down at the untouched bread lying in front of me.

      “I’ve lost my appetite…” I said softly, and proceeded to go outside.

  
\---

      I sat on the dying grass outside of the orphanage, staring up at the stars. What was with that guy? Is he just a minion bred by Ms. Saionji? All of this just hurt my head. He keeps blabbering about hope but… does he really know what he’s talking about?

      “Oh!” I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to find a shadow with unruly hair. Nagito.

      “What do you want?” I inquired, turning to face him. He sat down in front of me, where I could finally see his face. It was lit perfectly by the moonlight.

      “I believe we got off on the wrong foot, and that I deserve a fresh start. What is your name?” he smiled, outstretching his hand for a handshake. Was he asking for forgiveness? I didn’t really understand. I shook his hand anyway and allowed myself to relax.

      “Hajime Hinata. I do hope our relationship isn’t one of hate.” I replied. Nagito’s smile made me feel a bit better. It was funny, because an expression that used to haunt me was now comforting.

      “Nagito, who’s side are you on? Are you our friend or our enemy?” I asked, though I really didn’t know what that meant. I had read that line in books, and usually the plot began to rise afterwards. Nagito’s smile faded.

      “Hajime, dearest, I’m on the side of hope. I’m on the side with logic. If your ‘friends’ are emitting nothing but despair, then I have no other choice than to become the enemy.” he stood up, dusting the grass stuck to his pants. I was slightly shocked by his response. What was his problem? He walks in wanting to be my friend, then leaves wanting to be my enemy? I don’t get it.

      “Good night, Hajime. I’ll be waiting in the morning.” Nagito walked through the door and closed it behind him. I heard the lock turn.

      Damn! Locked me out! Maybe he is our enemy, one giant enemy. It didn’t matter much anyway. I was going to sleep outside in the first place, since there were only four cots in the sleeping room. I lied down onto the cold ground and looked back up at the stars. I wish I was a star. Then I’d be millions of miles away from this orphanage, away from Ms. Saionji.

      Away from Nagito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I forgot about some previously introduced characters. I'll make sure to add them to the next chapters. they just were not that important here. also, sorry the plot is kinda unnatural and has some unnecessary info. im terrible at starting stories of any kind. introducing characters sucks.


End file.
